


As You Were: Clockwork ( A Matter of Time )

by sarapsys



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Basically, Brief cameos of other canonical ghosts, Clockwork had a midlife crisis, Comics, Eye Trauma, Fan Art, Fan Comics, Gen, Ghost Politics, Worldbuilding, and a ton of ghost and ghost zone meta and headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarapsys/pseuds/sarapsys
Summary: A look into who and what Clockwork was, is, and will become.





	1. Introduction: A Social Call

**Author's Note:**

> well holy jeez, ive been promising this comic for a year and here it finally is.
> 
> here on ao3 i'll be posting scene by scene. on dA and tumblr I'll be posting a page at a time, so follow me (same name) there if you want to see pages as they come out.
> 
> im very excited about this story and i hope you like it <3 please let me know what you think.


	2. A Brief History of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An examination of a strange family and their morbid jobs

* * *

 

on [tumblr](http://sarapsys.tumblr.com/tagged/amot-pages)

on [dA](https://www.deviantart.com/sarapsys/gallery/64964892/DPhan-A-Matter-of-Time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over the years a lot of people asked for an As You Were of Ember, but I couldn't pull a coherent story from her and I felt like we already knew a bit from canon anyway. so I cameoed her here instead.
> 
> Sorry for the dip in art quality - I actually did these and the next pages first, last spring, and then drew the intro this summer, and I kind of got the hang of some things in that time. 
> 
> Chapters will be getting longer from here on out, so updates on ao3 will be slow. For faster updates check out my dA or tumblr, where pages go up every other week.
> 
> Let me know what you think! :)


	3. The Knight Corrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reflection on the nature of objects of power.

* * *

 

on [tumblr](http://sarapsys.tumblr.com/tagged/amot-pages)

on [dA](https://www.deviantart.com/sarapsys/gallery/64964892/DPhan-A-Matter-of-Time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied here's one more short chapter. I was kind of on the fence between combining this with the next chunk vs letting it stand on its own, and decided it was a good stopping point so might as well.
> 
> I'm on a short hiatus as I ended up needing to redraw part of the next scene, but updates on tumblr and dA will pick up again in late January.
> 
> Let me know what you think! <3


	4. An Unforeseen Circumstance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One unwelcome revelation leads to a second, even more unwelcome revelation.

 

* * *

 

For earlier page by page updates, read on [tumblr ](http://sarapsys.tumblr.com/tagged/amot-pages)or [dA ](https://www.deviantart.com/sarapsys/gallery/64964892/DPhan-A-Matter-of-Time):)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
